Justin Casas/Abilities
Abilities Justin can use a variety of weapons and manifest them by using his powers. The powers given by the Demon Lord Seshiro, called Kuro Kasai. Kuro Kasai can absorb weapons and the user can manifest it. Besides taking shape, it can also spread, heals, and give the user unique attacks depending on their fighting style. Justin has a beserk fighting style. Reckless, but immensely can pack a punch. He is also immune to fire-element and can transform himself. With the addition of the Chaos Powers, he can access few abilites that are Chaos Magic. Kuro Kasai Skills *'Hell Spear' An air-to-ground physical and magic, fire type move. Justin soars up high into the sky and crashes down to the surface, causing a huge explosion (no this does not hurt him.) The explosion radius and power varies how much altitude he gains. For ex: 5000ft can cover 15 blocks. *'Demonic Inferno' A fire type magic move. It creates a demonic circle at the surface and unleashes a huge flare, damaging the ones inside it. The size of the flare can go up to 20ft. *'Demonic Beserker' A buff skill. Temporary increases the Agility, Skill, and Endurance to SSS. It helps Justin evade more attacks, land more hits, and hit more faster. It can also create an illusional clone due to the increased speed that can fool the naked eye. *'Demonic Slash' (Works only on Bladed Weapons) A fire type magic move. When slashing from afar with a bladed weapon, the Kuro Kasai's energy project itself a materialized slice to send down to an opponent. *'Demonic Bind' A non-element, magic move. Justin summons 1000 chains from the ground to bind the enemy's movement. It can hold up to 50 opponents. (20 Chains per person.) The lesser the opponents, the more chains to be used and power it can constrain. *'Hellfire Tornado' A physical and magic, fire type move. A mixture of Demonic Inferno and Demonic Beserker. Kuro Kasai surrounds Justin into a flaming tornado. If equipped with bladed weapons, it can cut the enemy. If equipped with range weapons, projectiles shoot out from the tornado from every direction. *'Demonic Retribution' An Ultimate Physical Move. Justin's attack speed becomes unmatched. When he uses this move, the flow of time stops for a few seconds. He will send down a fury of either bladed or range weapon attacks until the flow of time moves again, leaving the enemy a huge amount of damage. *'Flashstep' A defensive, evasive move. Helps him dodge attacks much more quicker and with at ease. Useful to get around opponents when their guard is down. Chaos Powers *'Ring of Chaos' A defensive and offensive physical move (Swords only). Swords were summoned and multiplied to surrounding Justin. These swords fires destructive beams rapidlyThey can attack if commanded or do so in a certain time. It helps Justin to keep his enemies off of him from physical attacks. *'Guardian' A defensive and offensive physical move (Swords only). Multiple amount of swords were summoned and follow Justin. They attack if commanded or independently do so. They also help defend Justin. They can still be of use even if the swords are shattered or broken. *'Guardian Wraith' A physical move. When Guardian ''is used, Justin can command the swords and attack the target by surrounding the enemy from above the head. They can still be of use even if the swords are shattered broken. *'Chaos Rupture''' An all out physical and magical move, by sending down an attack using a power from the Chaos Lords. *'Chaos Purge' A magic move. Fires out 5 beams from his third eye to cause huge explosions to whatever it hits. Demon Form Justin's Kuro Kasai powers grew much more effective and powerful. The attack power are doubled and bigger. For ex. Demonic Bind can summon 2000 chains or the radius of the explosion from Hell Spear is multiplied by 2. *'Hellish Beam' Unleashes an electrical-fire magical laser at oppenents. *'Flight' Able to fly with the use of Demon Wings. *'Final Judgement' Justin's Finisher for Demon Form. Does a combination of attacks with all his strength and skills. Making the opponent wish to confront him when he uses Final Judgement. Category:Character Category:Abilities Category:Powers Category:Profile